The testing of products prior to production is a critical stage in the development of the products. Although a great deal of information is learned during testing, even more information may be learned during actual usage in production. Further, some information learned during actual usage of the product is not discoverable during testing. The problem, however, is how to collect this information and forward this information back to the designers, manufacturers, etc. that can use the information to enhance the products.
Thus, a need exists for a capability that facilitates collection and dissemination of product usage information. A further need exists for a capability that facilitates analysis of such information.